La juive et le SS
by pinkly
Summary: Hermione est juive, Drago est SS, elle est déportée a Auschwitz et il l'envoie à Canada, une section de triage. Témoignages à travers les yeux de deux victimes du nazisme. Une fiction pour ne pas oublier les horreurs dont certains êtres humains sont capables.


**Note de l'auteur: **Bonjour tout le monde, me revoilà après une longue abscence (vraiment désolée) avec un one-shot sur un sujet important de notre histoire. J'ai utilisé les personnages de JKR car je suis persuadée qu'elle dénonce aussi cette partie de notre histoire qu'il ne faut pas oublier avec voldemort qui veut exterminer "les sang de bourbe". Je voulais au départ faire un camp de "sang de bourbe", de sang mêlés et de "traitres" (juifs, prisonniers politiques...) surveillés par des mangemorts (nazis) mais j'ai préféré situer l'histoire pendant la seconde guerre mondiale. Voilà, c'est assez triste et j'ai voulu faire réagir donc désolé pour les propos qui peuvent sembler trop crus. Sachez que les propos des nazis dans cette fic (et en général) ne reflètement absolument pas mes idées, au contraire ils me dégoûtent. Voilà, en espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture.

* * *

**La Juive et le SS**

Auschwitz, 11 juin 1943 :

Encore un train. Un train remplit de sales juifs. Ils ne savent pas ce qui les attend. Ils ont peur et ils ont raison d'avoir peur. La grande cheminée crache les cendres de leurs frères jour et nuit. Bientôt elle crachera les leurs.

Je m'appelle Drago , mon nom de famille n'a pas d'importance. Je suis Allemand, je suis SS, j'appartiens au parti Nazi. J'ai 17 ans et je suis de la race la plus pure, la race Aryenne.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je suis dans un train depuis une éternité me semble-t-il. En fait cela doit faire quelques jours que je suis là. J'ai froid, j'ai faim, j'ai soif. On ne nous a pas nourri depuis le départ et je n'ai pu boire que quelques gouttes de pluie qui ont traversées le toit pendant un gros orage.

Je m'appelle Hermione, mon nom de famille n'a pas d'importance, je n'ai plus de famille. Je suis française. Mais il faut croire que j'étais juive avant d'être française. Une rafle et me voilà là. J'ai 16 ans et je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'attend. On dit que les juifs vont travailler à l'Est. J'ai peur, le train s'est arrêté.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aujourd'hui je dois sélectionner les femmes qui iront travailler à Canada. C'est une baraque où s'entassent les affaires des juifs. Les femmes doivent trier les vêtements, les objets et garder ce qu'il y a de précieux. En général elles ne sont pas rasées comme les autres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Elles sont mieux nourries. Pas comme ceux qui doivent enfourner les corps dans le crématoire. Ceux-là, on dirait des cadavres ambulants.

Voilà, le train est stoppé, bientôt les portes s'ouvriront sur leur nouveau cauchemar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le train s'est arrêté. Nous nous serrons pour nous rassurer mais la peur est trop présente. Les portes s'ouvrent. Des gardes SS aboient des ordres . Nous descendons très vite, les hommes et les femmes sont séparés, les enfants aussi. Certains sont sélectionnés, les autres accompagnent les adultes qui ont l'air malade et vieux. Je me demande où ils vont. Il y a plusieurs SS qui nous examinent brièvement. Ils nous répartissent dans différents groupes. Un SS blond me prend par le bras et m'entraine vers un groupe de femmes très belles. Je ne comprends pas. On nous emmène. J'ai peur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

J'ai repéré une fille plutôt mignonne parmi le nouvel arrivage. Elle est brune et à de grands yeux marrons. Elle semble jeune, 16, 17 ans, pas plus. Je lui attrape le bras et je l'emmène vers les autres femmes choisies pour travailler à Canada. Il faut se dépêcher de les amener à la douche avant le prochain arrivage. Elles se serrent les unes contre les autres, elles ont peur, cela se voit. Enfin, nous arrivons aux douches. On leur ordonne de se déshabiller, elles ont honte mais elles obéissent. Elles ont droit à de l'eau, pas comme les autres. J'attends dehors. C'est fini, elles doivent maintenant aller se faire tatouer. Chacune reçoit un numéro en pleurant. Heureusement, on ne leur rasera pas la tête, ça serait vraiment dommage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On nous a lavées, tatouées et on a du mettre ces horribles vêtement rayés et les sabots inconfortables qui me blessent déjà les pieds. Puis on nous a conduit dans un grand baraquement où des milliers de valises sont entassées. On nous a ordonné de trier les habits, les objets et de garder ce qui a de la valeur. Cela fait deux heures que je suis là et je n'en peux déjà plus. Le SS blond me regarde étrangement. Je lis l'envie dans son regard, il me fait peur. Apparemment nous n'avons pas été rasées comme les autres, peut être serons-nous mieux traitées mais j'en doute.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La petite brune est vraiment mignonne. C'est la seule qui a gardé la tête droite pendant le tatouage. On dirait qu'elle se forge une carapace pour que plus rien ne puisse l'atteindre. Moi je l'atteindrais, j'en suis certain. Elle a l'air assez farouche, ça me plait. Elle semble à la fois fragile et forte. Elle saura me tenir tête. Blaise a repéré une fille aussi, une rouquine, assez jolie. De toute façon, il n'y a que des belles filles à Canada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je le hais. Il m'observe sans cesse, il me frôle, me déshabille du regard. Je ne le supporte plus. J'ai fait la connaissance d'une autre fille. Elle est d'origine irlandaise mais vit en France depuis toute petite. J'aime bien Ginny, elle est très gentille avec moi, nous nous serrons les coudes et j'ai besoin de cette amitié dans cet horrible endroit. Cela doit faire trois jours que je suis là, je tri des vêtements, je cherche des objets de valeur et de l'argent dans les poches, dans les valises. Je me sens si mal de fouiller dans la vie privée de leurs propriétaires. C'est donc là qu'atterrissent les bagages sur lesquels nous avions marqué nos noms pour, comme ils avaient dit, retrouver nos affaires une fois arrivés. Que de mensonges pour qu'on se tiennent tranquille, rien d'autre que de l'exploitation en masse. Je cherche ma valise parmi des milliers, ça peut paraître dérisoire mais j'espère trouver quelque chose qui me rattache à ce que je suis vraiment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le travail avance bien, les filles sont dociles même si certaines montrent bien le dégoût que leur inspire notre vue. Je suis chargé du groupe qui tri les vêtements et de celui qui tri et répertorie les objets et l'argent. C'est fou tout ce que ces juifs peuvent être riches, le Führer a raison de dire que c'est eux qui nous volent notre pain. Oui, c'est leur faute si nous avons sombré dans cette crise, tout est de leur faute et je suis heureux de participer à leur chute. Plusieurs filles se sont rapprochées, bien qu'elles n'aient pas le droit de parler pendant le travail j'ai remarqué quelques échanges silencieux, surtout entre la petite brune et la rouquine. Ce sont les seules qui osent nous défier du regard et qui ne gardent pas la tête baissée en permanence, elles restent fières, comme si des filles de leur race pouvaient être nos égales.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je ne peux plus l'ignorer, il me touche dès qu'il le peut, quand personne ne regarde, il se penche derrière moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule. J'ai peur, je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut, peut être me punir de garder la tête haute. Oui, il cherche surement à me faire peur pour me briser, nous humilier en nous traitant en esclaves ne suffit pas. Je le hais tellement. Et dire que Ginny doit subir la même chose d'un autre SS. J'ai envie de me lever pour la protéger, de crier à ce salaud de ne pas la toucher, qu'elle n'a que 15 ans. Je n'aime pas le regard qu'il pose sur moi. Ses yeux si glacés s'animent parfois d'une lueur malsaine. On dirait un animal qui s'apprête à fondre sur sa proie. Dès qu'il s'approche je suis paralysée et je n'arrive pas à le repousser aussi fortement que Ginny avec l'autre SS. Elle est si forte, elle lui tient tête, tandis que moi je tremble au moindre de ses regards car je ne sais pas comment il pourrait réagir si je le repoussai plus fort. Ginny s'approche de moi et me sert la main, elle a compris, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blaise ne se lasse pas d'observer la petite rouquine. Il semble hypnotisé. C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne, je dirais même qu'elle est belle. Je connais mon ami, il ne supportera pas longtemps de se faire repousser même si j'ai l'impression que ça l'amuse et que ça ne fait qu'accroître son désir. Elle a beau être juive, Blaise ne regarde que son corps comme j'observe celui de la petite brune. Un joli corps reste un joli corps, pourquoi s'en priver. Il n'y a qu'a voir comment Hans, un des gars chargés de surveiller le baraquement des femmes de Canada, se vante d'en avoir eu une. Je crois que c'est la blonde toujours dans les nuages car elle semble encore plus lointaine depuis et toutes les filles se rapprochent d'elle dès qu'il passe faire son rapport. Je ne suis pas pour ce genre de pratique mais ce ne sont que des esclaves, elles ne méritent surement pas le respect que l'on doit à une aryenne.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ce sont des monstres, mon Dieu, sortez nous de là. Hier soir les gardes chargés de notre baraquement sont entrés avec un fusil. Ils nous ont ordonné de ne pas bouger et de rester tranquilles puis ils se sont approchés de Luna, une fille de notre âge très belle dont j'ai fait la connaissance peu après Ginny. Elle les a regardé de son air si calme, et l'un des gardes l'a pris par le bras. Elle n'a pas bronché, comme si elle savait déjà ce qui allait se passer. Je n'ai pas compris sur le coup mais il l'a allongée brusquement sur le sol. Ginny s'est précipitée sur lui pour l'empêcher de faire du mal à Luna mais l'autre garde l'a assommée d'un coup de crosse avant de pointer son fusil vers nous pour qu'on ne tente rien d'autre. Luna n'a pas desserré les dents pendant qu'il lui arrachait sa chemise, elle n'a pas pleuré pendant qu'il la violait sous nos yeux en poussant des gémissements rauques. Elle semblait ailleurs, totalement détachée de son corps mais le SS s'en moquait même si il aurait préféré qu'elle se débatte. Une fois sa besogne achevée il s'est relevé et a reboutonné son pantalon. Il est sorti, l'autre garde sur ses talons et nous nous sommes précipitées vers Luna. Alors, elle s'est relevée lentement et s'est dirigée vers sa couchette sans un mot. Depuis elle n'a pas émis le moindre son. Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir réagi. J'aurais du faire quelque chose, comme Ginny. J'ai tellement honte. J'ai peur que bientôt quelqu'un s'en prenne à elle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Auschwitz, 25 juillet 1943 :

Aujourd'hui je dois superviser un autre arrivage. Cette fois, seuls les plus jeunes et les plus solides seront sélectionnés. Il y a assez de femmes à Canada, je n'ai donc pas besoin d'en choisir d'autres. Hier j'ai surpris la rouquine entrain de lancer du pain par la fenêtre, sans doute pour nourrir les prisonniers de ce côté du camp. En général les soldats mangent après les prisonniers donc ils leur versent la soupe claire dans les gamelles et gardent les légumes tombés au fond pour eux. Cela coûte cher de tous les nourrir, mais de toute façon ils ne restent pas longtemps en vie. Cette fille est vraiment courageuse ou alors complètement folle. Elle fait signe à quelqu'un de venir et je reconnais sans peine la petite brune qui porte une autre miche de pain. J'attends qu'elle la lance par la fenêtre comme pour la précédente et je m'avance vers elles. Elles me voient et leur visage exprime leur dégoût et leur peur de moi. Le regard de la brune me transperce, elle me hais, je le sais mais ça m'amuse. Je les renvoient au travail.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il ne nous a pas punies, il ne nous a pas dénoncées, je ne comprends pas. Peut-être attend-t-il un autre moment pour cela. Ginny a attiré le regard d'un SS assez jeune. Il a l'air plus gentil que les autres et elle espère qu'il nous aidera à survivre ici. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions, j'ai compris depuis longtemps à quoi sert à la grande cheminée. La mort est proche, je le sens, pourtant cela doit faire un peu plus d'un mois que je suis là. J'ai perdu mes espoirs si vite, Ginny croit que nous allons nous en sortir, je n'ai pas cherché à briser sa naïveté. Comme on peut s'en douter je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver ma valise, mais j'ai caché un petit carnet où j'écris tout ce qui me passe par la tête. Je crois que ça m'aide et je me dit que tant que j'écrirai je ne mourrai pas. Ma vie jusqu'à la rafle était paisible. Mon père jouait du violon et il m'arrivait de l'accompagner au piano. Ma mère était une femme forte, elle nous a élevés mes frères et moi du mieux qu'elle a pu jusqu'à l'hiver de mes douze ans où elle est tombée malade. Ils sont tous morts à présent. Le jour de la rafle, ils ont essayé de me cacher mais lorsqu'un des agents de la gestapo m'a trouvée mon frère ainé, Jean, a essayé de le désarmer pour que je puisse m'enfuir. Ils lui ont tiré dessus. Mon père s'est penché vers lui et mes frères ont essayé de le retenir mais ils les ont tués aussi. Il ne restait plus que moi, j'avais envie qu'ils me tuent à mon tour pour rejoindre ma famille mais ils ne m'ont pas exaucée. Ils m'ont fait monter dans un train de marchandise après m'avoir fait écrire mon nom sur ma valise et je suis arrivée dans ce camp quelques jours plus tard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La rouquine s'est encore rebellée quand Blaise lui a pris la taille. Il la frappée à la tempe et l'a menacée de l'envoyer au block 24, transformé en bordel sous les ordres de Himmler pour récompenser le personnel de surveillance. La menace a eu l'air de faire effet car elle a aussitôt cessé de le repousser. Je devrais peut être utiliser cet argument avec la petite brune, je suis sur que ça la ferait réfléchir aussi. Elle reprend de l'assurance, comme si elle se moquait de ce qui peut lui arriver. Pourtant je vois bien les regards haineux qu'elle lance à Blaise. La rouquine est son amie, ça peut me servir à la convaincre de se laisser faire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh mon Dieu, Ginny. Je savais qu'il allait se passer quelque chose, j'aurai du faire plus attention mais ça n'aurait sans doute rien changé. Des coups contre des balles je n'ai rien pu faire et il l'a sali. Ginny est dans mes bras, elle pleure si fort, tout son corps est secoué de spasmes. Son petit corps si fragile est recouvert de bleus. J'ai seulement eu le temps de voir sa lèvre fendue, ses larmes et sa tenue déchirée avant qu'elle ne s'effondre dans mes bras. Les sanglots sont toujours là mais elle trouve le courage de me le dire. Elle me raconte comment le SS brun l'a coincée dans un placard, comment il l'a frappée en la traitant de petite pute et comment il l'a forcée à s'allonger pour se positionner sur elle tout en maintenant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête. Elle me dit encore, qu'elle ne s'est pas laissée faire, qu'elle a réussi à le griffer et à lui mordre l'oreille pendant qu'il se penchait sur elle en déchirant sa chemise. Elle me raconte tout ça et en moi la colère monte, Ginny n'était qu'une enfant, comment a-t-il pu lui faire subir tout ça. Je relève sa tête doucement et mon cœur se déchire devant son regard désespéré emplit de douleur et de honte. Je lui dit qu'elle n'a pas avoir honte, que tout est de sa faute à lui, que c'est lui qui devrait avoir honte. Je lui caresse longtemps les cheveux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme agrippée à ma chemise. Je lui promet de la venger.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Quel imbécile ! Maintenant qu'il a violé la rouquine je ne peux plus me servir de cette menace. Quel idiot ! Il ne pouvait pas se retenir, non, bien sur que non, c'est de Blaise dont je parle, c'est déjà étonnant qu'il ait attendu aussi longtemps avant de passer à l'acte. J'ai vu dans quel état il l'a mise. Elle est couverte de bleus. Pourquoi s'est-il sentit obligé de la frapper en plus ? Elle se met à trembler dès qu'un garde s'approche d'elle et quand elle voit Blaise elle se réfugie dans les bras de la petite brune. D'ailleurs celle-ci surveille les moindres faits et gestes de tous les hommes qu'elles croisent. Quel con ! Elle doit avoir 15 ans, il aurait pu jeter son dévolu sur une fille plus âgée comme Hans avec la blonde mais non, il n'a pas pu résister à la fraîcheur de cette fille-là. Ce sont des pratiques assez courantes à Canada parce que les filles sont jolies et bien nourries mais ce n'est pas une raison pour sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. D'accord, j'aimerai bien coincer la petite brune mais je préfère m'amuser un peu avant, pas comme Blaise qui ne supporte pas d'attendre.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Il a essayé. Mon Dieu, il a essayé de me…. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai réussi à m'enfuir. Il m'a coincée près d'un placard et il a commencé à me toucher, à me caresser. J'avais tellement peur qu'il me frappe que je n'ai rien fait sur le moment. Et puis il a commencé à déboutonner ma chemise et a me pousser dans le placard. J'ai failli tomber mais il m'a rattrapée et m'a plaquée contre lui tout en me disant de ne pas me débattre, qu'il ne me ferait pas mal. Il mélangeait l'allemand et le français. J'ai senti ses mains sur moi, il avait réussi à ouvrir ma chemise, cela a suffit pour me sortir de ma stupeur. Je l'ai repoussé de toutes mes forces et il est tombé contre une étagère. J'allais sortir quand il m'a attrapée la cheville pour m'empêcher de partir. Il a essayé de me faire tomber près de lui mais j'ai pris le premier objet que j'ai vu et je l'ai frappé avec. Je crois qu'il s'est évanoui. J'ai vu le SS qui a violé Ginny en sortant. J'avais toujours l'objet lourd dans la main et ma peur s'est transformée en haine. Je me suis précipitée sur lui et je l'ai frappé à la tempe. Surpris, il n'a pas eu le temps de bloquer ma main et j'ai réussi à prendre le pistolet accroché à sa ceinture. Je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux et j'ai tiré.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ah, la garce ! Je me suis réveillé dans le placard, le visage en sang. Le temps de me souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé j'ai entendu un coup de feu dans le couloir. Je me suis levé avec peine et j'ai foncé hors du placard. J'ai vu Blaise s'effondrer aux pieds de la petite brune. Elle s'est tournée vers moi. J'ai cru qu'elle allait me tuer aussi mais elle m'a seulement regardé et m'a demandé pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas. Pourquoi Blaise avait violé son amie, pourquoi j'avais essayé de la violer elle, pourquoi on l'avait arrachée à sa famille ? Je n'ai pas répondu et elle a posé le canon du pistolet sur sa tempe. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis précipité vers elle. Sans doute pour l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Je n'ai pas été assez rapide. Elle a tiré et s'est effondrée dans mes bras.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Auschwitz, 27 janvier 1945 :

Je m'appelle Ginny, mon nom de famille n'a pas d'importance, je n'ai plus de famille. J'ai 17 ans et aujourd'hui je suis libre. L'Armée rouge a libéré le camp dans lequel j'étais retenue prisonnière. Je vais rentrer en France, mais pas chez moi, je n'ai plus d'endroit ou aller. J'ai survécu deux ans ici. Une amie s'est sacrifiée pour moi, elle m'a vengée. Le SS blond qui l'a trouvée morte m'a demandé son nom. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il voulait savoir ça alors j'ai soulevé la manche de mon amie pour lui montrer son matricule. Il m'a regardée, il semblait triste. Il m'a demandé une nouvelle fois son nom et je le lui ai dit. « Hermione » a-t-il répété en la berçant. Je me suis approchée et je lui ai demandé pourquoi ? Son regard a changé, il n'était plus glacé, il était perdu. Il m'a répondu qu'il ne savait pas et je suis partie. Il s'est suicidé quelques jours plus tard. J'ai récupéré le carnet d'Hermione et je l'ai complété de mon écriture. Ce carnet est notre témoignage, je le rendrai publique un jour et elle continuera à vivre à travers lui et à travers moi.

Aujourd'hui je vis à nouveau et même si il me faudra du temps pour apaiser ma colère et reconstruire ma vie je sais que c'est possible. C'est ce qu'Hermione aurait voulu, j'en suis sure.

Petit poème que j'ai écrit il y a quelques temps :

**Vivez jeunesse**

Courez jeunesse près du Lac Espérance

Cherchez le bonheur tant de fois promis

Oubliez le malheur qui vous a conduit

A vouloir la paix qui repose au silence

Amenez tous ceux qui souhaitent une famille

Aimez parmi eux les besoins de tendresses

Recherchez l'enfant qui demande l'ivresse

Que seul sa mère donnait pour que ses yeux brillent

Courez jeunesse près de la rivière Ange

Au fusil des soldats portez une fleur blanche

Imaginez le monde en repos du Dimanche

Arrêtez les chars qui se roulent dans la fange

Rêvez de misère envolée en miracle

Retrouvez vos pères qui en vain se battaient

Ecrivez une Histoire sans guerres ni plaies

Avancez confiants vos sourires en spectacle

Courez jeunesse près du pont Innocence

Habillez vos matins d'éternels Soleils

Guidez les orphelins qui tour à tour s'éveillent

Apprenez leur d'amour que la vie est une chance

**Fin**

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que ça vous fait réfléchir sur l'importance de ne pas oublier ces horreurs afin que jamais elles ne se reproduisent.

Laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Si le sujet vous intéresse je vous conseille de lire "si c'est un homme" de Primo levi, "l'étoile noire" de Michèle Maillet et de regarder "La liste de Schindler" de Steven Spielberg (bien sur, il existe beaucoup d'autres oeuvres sur ce sujet).

Biz

Pinkly


End file.
